


No One Left Behind

by burkoJames



Series: Video Game Inspired Shorts [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burkoJames/pseuds/burkoJames
Summary: As the darkness closes in, an unlikely keyblade weilder steps up.





	No One Left Behind

Gone. They were all gone.

He looks up at the swarm of darkness and hate as it undulates around the battlefield and spits out more of the little creatures to catch him. He climbs the walls, seeking higher ground, seeking escape. He looks again upon the friends he fought with against the darkness. He looks back upon those they failed to save. Two more pairs of arms sprout from his blue furred body. He had hid these arms to hide amongst the humans, but that time is done. He reaches down. Sora's blade, which smells of his first friend, Terra. The blades of his old friends Aqua and Ventus. The blade of his new friend Sora who, like his first family who was lost to the darkness, made him feel welcome. The blade of his new friend Riku, who like him is so close to the darkness. The blade of his new friend Kairi, whose presence shines with her light. He is not worthy, he feels the anger of the blades at being wielded by one such as him. Weak, uncontrolled.. He never was as good as he should be. He looks back again, sees not just the defeated forms of his friends, but those the protected. They feared him, when he met Terra. Jumba said he was supposed to be the most destructive force in the universe. They feared that power. They were right to fear it. But maybe, just maybe, he can also be good.

Because Ohana means Family. And family means no one gets left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before KH3's release. The trailer inspired this, with the destruction of Olympus directly flashing over to a Stitch summon. I thought about Stitch's backstory, and how that could play out in an amazing way. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
